The invention relates to an airbag for a motor vehicle.
Such known airbags comprise an airbag covering that can be filled with gas in order to protect a person and that comprises two covering sections that face each other prior to inflation of the airbag. In order to discharge gas out of the airbag covering during or after inflation of the airbag a discharge opening is provided at one of the two covering sections as well as a connecting means for forming a releasable connection between the two covering sections which upon inflation suppresses an escape of gas through the discharge opening, wherein the connecting means interacts with the airbag covering upon inflation in such a manner that the connection is released and gas can escape out of the discharge opening.